I love to hate
by Carneeval
Summary: Not much a name..Sakura has joined the Akatsuki and everyone wants to know why.The worst part is Sasuke is coming backand wants her!But surprise surprise..ItaSaku. A bit of ShikaIno
1. What happened?

It had been a while since Sasuke had left Konoha, Naruto stopped counting after a while even though he still felt the pain of his leave, but that didn't compare to the pain he felt about _her _leaving. It was a month since she had left and everyone eventually felt as horrible as they felt when Sasuke left maybe worse…

The young ninjas all sat silent, on a roof, it was usually where they all met, to talk about missions or to play tricks on the older ninjas. Their eyes directed to the floor, or shoes, or knees. Hinata and Naruto were holding each other's hands as if trying to steal away the others sadness. Ten Ten's head laid on Neji's shoulder while the side of his head laid on hers, he didn't feel as bad as she did, because he barley knew the girl, but she did join the enemy. Shikamaru had Temari holding one arm, while Ino had the other. Shikamaru and Temari had both gone on missions with her many times, her bright smile kept flashing into their heads. And Ino…well… Kunkouro sat next to his brother while Gaara sat next to Lee who kept whipping his eyes on his green sleeve, and Kiba with his most quiet partner next to Lee.

Ino broke the silence with a bashing noise, she had taken her fist into the concrete "Damn it! How could she?!"

"We can only guess," Neji, said Ten Ten lifted her head off his shoulder, "No one was there to view her leaving.

"Actually…" Naruto muttered in almost an angry tone, they all lifted their eyes to him "There's a way we can find out why…" He fist tightened, Hinata ignored his nails cutting into her skin; she knew his pain, "We can find out why Sakura joined the Anbu squad,"

"Well were all ears Naruto," Kiba said.

"There were cameras."

"What?" Hinata said in astonishment.

"I heard Kakashi and Iruka talking…I still can't believe they would hide that type of stuff from us…"

"Uh…Naruto," Kiba said, pointing at Naruto's hand, he was squeezing Hinata's hand half to death. He let go of her hand quickly "I'm sorry!"

Ten Ten looked at the ground again "Sakura could've healed that…"

Gaara actually did something; he grunted in agreement, she was after all, in a way a worthy opponent…

"Well what are we sitting around here for?!" Naruto yelled standing up, his usual annoying short speeches "We have to get that video, I can't stand just not wanting to know what happened! She could've been kidnapped for all we know!"

"I…um would like to know what happened," Neji said standing smirking.

"Are we all supposed to go? Wouldn't that be suspicious? I mean they don't even know we meet up here…" Temari asked.

Ino agreed with her for once "Ya we'd probably get caught trying to get the video…"

"Not if we all go in groups! And go in different ways!" Naruto was getting a feeling of leader until everyone joined.

"Ya and we could have group leaders, and use the mikes to keep in touch if anyone gets caught we could warn the others to get out," Shikamaru said pointing.

"Ya plus we could have code names so that when we tell them to get out they wont get caught that way!" Kunkouro said.

"Well then why are we just sitting around discussing it?" Gaara said, talking more than he had the entire time "Lets get to work." His voice was still cold, but right.

As they planned and got ready to start a break in they didn't realize a couple of things. For one they had all never felt so close to Sakura as they did now. And also, they were making their own mission, being their own boss…

Somewhere else of course 

Only pale light shown into the room where it always seemed like night. Itachi betrayer of the Uchiha clan sat in a large violet chair. A knock came to the door "Yes?" He said almost in a hiss.

"Itachi-kun, can I come in?" A familiar voice rang like bells to him.

No one would be able to see because of the collar, but he was smirking behind it "But of course."

She stood there in the doorway for a moment, her eyes glistening emerald in the light that could only manage to stream inside, only long for the blonde ponytail wearing member, Deidara, to smirk down at her head band that the new girl wore like a ribbon, the once clean shining headband now had a change in its design. A slit in the metal at the top.

She made her way over to the chair, she leaned on the top, bringing her arms down around Itachi; he placed his hand on her wrist as she rested her head on his, "Itachi you've been worrying me lately, you've been acting so strange…" She said in a childish voice.

"You remember Sasuke, right?" He said quietly.

"Oh…him?" She asked in annoyance.

"He's coming back…" His eyes stared forward for a moment until his next words, he looked up at her "And you wouldn't believe who he's coming back for," He pocked her forehead.

"Ah," She said smiling looking at the blackened window that sat on the wall before them "This is about to get very interesting…"

"Very," He said putting his hand on her face staring at the window with her.

"Team Sand Leaf is in position." Gaara said into the earpiece. With Ino, Shino, and Kunkouro.

"Why do we call it sand leaf!?? That's stupid!" Ino shouted even though they were in an air ventilation, Shino clasped his hand over her mouth, as Gaara glared at her.

"Team Leaf Sand in position" Naruto said into an earpiece on the outside of the building on one side, he heard Ino say in the background 'Ugh how boring' and than a muffled squeak, Shino obviously covered her mouth again.

"Team uh…" Neji said in his.

"Ooo oo lets call it team Inu!" Kiba said raising his hand.

"No." He said.

"Um uh…. how about um the uh leand…b-because that's the words mixed…" Hinata suggested awkwardly.

'The main branch conquers again…' He thought slumping.

"Are you ok Big Brother?" She asked.

"Fine!" He said standing up strait.

"Uh guys…the mission?" Naruto said on the other line.

"Oh right…" They all said.

**I hope you likey **


	2. The truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the music from Anastasia.**

**Teams: Sand Leaf: Gaara, Ino, Shino, Kunkouro**

**Leaf Sand: Naruto, Temari, Ten Ten, Shikamaru,**

**Leand: Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee, **

_**The search for the answers for Sakura's disappearance begins!!**_

"Naruto, one question before we go in," Shikamaru said turning to his teammate.

"Ya what is it?" Naruto said turning to him.

"Why didn't you just _ask _for the tape instead of making us go thru all this trouble? Huh? I mean Ino and her team are in an air ventilation…" He tried to sound calm but there was a hint of worry in his voice as he took his eyes to the large building '_This place…they must only keep such important things in here…' _"And also how do you know its here?"

"I fallowed Kakashi sensei here the day that they watched it," He said, "And the reason that I wont ask for it is…" His lip pouted with worry and eyes narrowed "the way they talked about it…"

Flashybackness 

'Heh heh, Kakashi sensei was in such a hurry when I fallowed him,' Naruto looked up as he pressed his back against the wall next to the door Kakashi had just entered 'When he was running I noticed something…'

"_Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura …"_

'_He kept saying Sakura repeatedly…all the way here…without stopping…come to think about it…I haven't seen her around,' He jerked his head at the door._

_Naruto listened even more carefully, he heard a thump sound "I…I can't believe it…why her…why one of my students…'_

"_And the things that happened on that tape…" He heard Iruka say "How strange…"_

_Tsunade's voice came into the conversation "We can't let the students know what happened…"_

"Eh heh heh…I would've gotten it earlier but…eh heh, you know," He said with fake pride.

"No I don't" Shikamaru said.

"All right everyone get ready!" Naruto yelled into the mike to drown out his response. In all the places that the ninjas took their spot, all their fists tightened, their nails scratching into their hands. They wanted answers. And they wanted them soon.

Naruto, Temari, Ten Ten, Shikamaruall busted into their door "All right everyone remember, this is a place for keeping important things so there must me traps and devices laid out every where here, so be-, WHAHAAA!" A trap door opened up exactly where they were all standing, they all stopped in midair "Uh-Oh." Naruto said.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!"

They all started to fall down the tunnel, which seemed to be a black abyss _'This doesn't look good!' _Shikamaru thought.

As the Sand Leaf (Ino muttering to herself about how stupid the name is while Shino resisted hitting her up-side the head) made their way thru the ventilation, Ino still wouldn't shut up, (even not about the name) "OK they probably expected people to go thru the ventilation system ya know, there's probable traps here to,"

The boys just tried to make her annoying words into just 'Blah Blah Blah Blah'

Gaara came to a sudden halt "Nobody mo-," But Shino didn't notice his halt because he was daydreaming about strangling Ino, and Kunkouro's weird hood got in his face so he ran into Shino, and he had accidentally kicked Ino so she ran into him. They all went headfirst down a turn in the ventilation "KKKYYYYAAAAA!!"

"I don't know why but I'm getting the everyone else is having ironic journeys but us vibe…" Kiba said his arms crossed as they walked down the cold mostly metal hallway.

"Did we take the right path or something?" Neji said to himself, he was at the front but turned to check how his teammates were doing 'OH GOD…' He thought…

Rock Lee: **Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk. Sulk**

'_He's in sulk mode…' _Neji said in the defensive position, while twitching.

"Oh look here it is," Kiba said looking at the door with the number 666 on it.

"OK I know that Naruto told us the number was 666 but does anyone else get a weird vibe from this room being number 666?" Kiba asked.

"Huh?" Kiba looked at the ceiling.

"Eh?" Neji and Hinata looked up after a surprised look came to his face.

"Don't worry everyone!" Temari yelled enthusiastically she bent her knees and pulled the fan out as she did it changed into it enormous size, she slammed it onto the air making air spat at the side. It caught everyone on its purple format. She snickered to herself as it rose up.

"Aw man bad hair day…what a drag," Shikamaru said looking at the strands of hair sticking out of his ponytail as the rose from their almost death bed.

"NARUTO WAKE UP WERE SAFE NOW!! NA-ARUTO!" Ten Ten yelled trying to awaken, shaking him back and forth with her usual violent ness, Naruto as he muttered to himself 'I'm gonna die' Repeatedly.

"Hey what the?" Temari said looking at her shiny fan as they came above the ground.

"Uh Temari were safe now, you can stop…" Shikamaru said in confusion.

"I know that!" She yelled back in worry "Something's wrong I think someone is manipulating my chakra!"

The last word was extended because the fan took off at top speed making turns and corners forcing everyone to hang onto any part of the fan.

"Why Itachi," Sakura said as she leaned on the side of an organ as Itachi played a tune gracefully "I didn't know you were so talented with music," It came put like a children's tune but it put a chill down Sakura's spine as it played.

"Chakra manipulation my dear, chakra manipulation, our secrets going to be let out to your friends, they think you were kidnapped," He said in his deep tone, his words made Sakura snicker, he could see it happening, he was making it all happen as planned. The fan being led to the room, all guard that could've attacked Neji's team frozen, and the turn that Gaara made in the ventilation, he made him do that "Come," He said holding out his hand to her "Let us play a duet, it will come to you naturally," She smiled and took his hand. He helped her sit down like a gentleman would, and Sakura found he was right. The children's tune became more elaborate and as it did things began to happen…

"KKKYYYYAAAAA!!"

The entire team fell on Neji and Hinata who had been standing together, Kiba watched them fall his hand on the door handle the whole time that it happened. K-Chk.

"Eh?" He stumbled a little bit forward as the door gave out.

Neji rubbed his head, but than quickly changed into psycho mode and reached for the nearest persons neck, which happened to be Shino, with Hinata waving her hands for him to stop, "Hey guys, the doors open," Kiba said opening it, but the fan with the others on it came by swooping him out of the way right in the face.

Sakura started laughing hysterically while Itachi snickered, both of them stopped playing for their moment to laugh "You did that on purpose didn't you!" She said whipping one of her laughing tears. He just put his head to the side smiling. She looked down at the organ putting her hands together, her face flushed. She knew how much how he cared, and Itachi never liked anyone as much as her.

"Well," Sakura said standing "If you'll excuse me?" She said looking down at him smirking; he nodded. She put her arms around herself, as if to let out power, pink cherry blossoms (expected?) surrounded her as she floated off the ground and dissipated to where after a couple seconds later all Itachi was looking at was a black wall.

"So how old is she?" A voice rang thru the moment of silence.

"Ah Kismae," He said turning around in the piano seat.

"Ya know she's as old as your brother, you that right?" He said his sharp shark teeth clenched, skin a dark blue in the dark room.

"Heh heh, since when did a mad killer care about ages, hm?" He asked placing his hands on the keys beginning to play another tune, "Something about her…interests me…" He said, it was just an interest though, but why should he tell Kisame that?

"Ya know," Kisame said turning away, "You've become even more of a smart alike ever since you got yourself a little girlfriend…" He took his leave from the room.

When he left Itachi kept playing but snickered all the time that he did.

**A pair of feat ran at top speed thru the forest, the grass removing from their places as they did, their black hair flowing behind them, the black cape swooping with it.**

They finally had gotten in the room, earlier than they had thought though; Kiba was sitting in a chair with Hinata tending to him, Neji with his arms crossed, keeping watching 'just in case'. "I think he has a concussion," Hinata said, her hand placed on his forehead.

"H-Hinata-chan, w-would you be my girlfriend?" He said in a dizzy manner.

Neji quickly jerked his leg out kicking the side of Kiba's head, "Ya know that'll just make him worse…" She said _'That's the third time…'_

"Hey guys I found it!" Naruto yelled, while the two were with Kiba the others. The all turned towards him, Hinata letting go a Kiba's forehead.

Giggle 

"Did anyone else hear that?" Gaara groaned his arms crossed, eyes closed.

What they couldn't see was a slender figure stepped out of the wall, cherry blossoms bursting out with her as she hopped across the room, but first she walked right thru Kiba. "Huh what happened?" Kiba said, he had automatically returned to normal as she did, it was the first thing that came to his mind, Hinata turned around quickly, surprised that he wasn't asking her odd question and making confessions of love but as she did Kiba leaned his head forward and his mouth landed right on her lips as she turned.

"AAAHHHH!! HHHIIIINNNAAAATTAAA!!!" Neji cried grabbing his face.

Tee hee hee 

"Really am I the only one hearing that?" Gaara said again, realizing that he was being ignored. _'Stop ignoring me…'_

As the video went in and Kiba and Hinata waved their hands yelling every possible explanation they had, the pale hand of invisible Sakura reached into computer screen, it morphed like a pool in a pond.

"Eh?"

The entire room filled with thin strings of electricity surrounding them like pieces of bob wire, their insides felt like they were going to explode, up until the electricity jerked the teens off the floor and dragged them into the computer screen, one by one. It was a strange feeling being brought thru a liquid screen I'm sure.

Like when they transport, all of them appeared above the trees, for a moment they stayed in a cartoon position, a sweat drop on each of their head. THUD.

"Agh…" They all landed in the grass in a pile. Ten Ten was getting annoyed by their constant falling "OK HOW MANY MORE TIME IS THIS-,"

"Shhh," Garra put his finger up to his lip. They all looked in the air to focus. They could here a crashing, crunching, and bashing sound coming from the forest, "This way," Muttered Gaara pointing forward.

"Where are we?" Temari asked looking around. (Rock Lee's still in the back sulking) It was a forest, but it was completely filled with mist, all you could see was the shapes the fog made and the figures of trees.

Gaara was at the head of the gang, silent and brooding as usual. Ino made a big gulp, but she had to know…she just had to…she took off her scared look and put on a curious normal face "Hey Gaara!" Ino said, running to catch up, having to yell because of the lowed shredding sounds.

'_What is she doing?' _Kunkouro and Temari thought at the same time twitching.

"Hey un, Gaara-kun?" She asked trying to be polite "Ya know Sakura,"

"Obviously, since she's the reason were all here in the first place…" He said unfazed.

She knew he could get something out of him "I…um heard that you liked…her…"

Gaara stopped dead in his tracks eyes wide. _'I thought so!' _She thought triumphantly, but than she took noticed that everyone around were the same, when she turned back to him his hand was raised and pointing. Ino had just noticed that the sound was louder than ever when she saw what he was pointing at her eyes became wide to, and her mouth gaped open in horror and surprise. "Sakura…."

She was in a circle of trees, in her old red outfit with white skirt and boots; she had large throwing stars in her hands twirling them, while tearing into the trees while jumping to different spots, a field of chakra surrounded her ripping the bark off the trees. The blue aura soon died down along with her, she fell to her knees, huffing on the ground. Naruto took a step forward, but Shikamaru put his hand in his way no letting him go any further.

"Shikamaru…" He muttered, almost in a growl.

"Look Naruto, I don't think were in the real world anymore…" He said looking around.

"But…" Naruto said pouting looking at Sakura on the ground.

"He's right," Gaara said, back to his normal unfazed cross-armed self "Were in the video tape." This brought a gasp out of everyone but Shikamaru.

"No wonder she hasn't noticed us at all," Temari said looking to the ground.

"Now be quiet…I hear something again," Gaara said closing his eyes in concentration. This time, paying attention to what Gaara had to say, the others did the same as he did, trying to listen for anything. They all opened their eyes in surprise. A tune started to play, a familiar one to. It was from an American movie that they all watched at random that for some _strange _reason Neji has. It was from Anastasia.

Sakura looked up into the air hearing the music as they did, it slowly brought it to her feat, with a quick stumble in-between, but she grabbed the side of a tree to support her.

She started to stand up as the singing began.

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a december_

"What's she doing?"

Sakura, as if put under a spell from the music, started dance gracefully, stepping in a circular motion like she was dancing with someone.

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

As these lyrics came in a surprise came, a black figure started to emit into sight, grasping Sakura's hand and waist, in a classic dancing position she slowly put her hand on their shoulder. "But that's…that's…" Naruto's voice rasped out, the lyrics played, and they danced. "That's…Itachi…" As Itachi faced his back to them he let go of her hand twirling her, her cloths started to change, wrapping around her a black cloak with red clouds on decorating it, and a wide color: Known as the Akatsuki robe.

Sakura came back to the real world when he let go of her letting her stand, her eyes came down to her outfit "Wha-what's going on…what am I wearing?" Her eyes came Itachi, she took one step back eyes wide in confusion, at the red eyed boy just stared at her smirking "Wha-What are you doing here…why…what's going on…" She demanded trembling.

Itachi leaned against a tree not taking his eyes off her "I have watched you here…everyday," He told her "I have seen the determination in your eyes as you destroyed…determination to leave your pain behind, get your sorrow out of you…It was him wasn't it?" Their eyes locked, she stared into the red wheels in confusion.

"Y-You don't even know me…how could you know me so we-," She began.

"I know you better than anyone else will…" He put out his hand to her, "I give you that robe as an offer…I wont hurt you if you refuse though, but know that you will be turning down the feelings of another person…I am much more than Sasuke…"

She let out a gasp, what was it about his words. Tears started falling down her cheeks, she took a step forward, but the step turned into running she jumped into Itachi's arms still crying, she wrapped her arms around him, he placed his hands on her back pulling her close to him.

"He…He…" Naruto said trying not believe it "Convinced her…" (Bad pun -.-…)

"More like seduced her…" Gaara said, Ino noticed he was squeezing his sleeves while his arms were crossed.

"I just…I just wanted him to…care…" She whimpered quietly, still in tears.

Itachi pulled her away from the hug placing his hands on her shoulders, "You have someone now, someone who will care." He started to walk away, she didn't know what to do; she had stopped crying but was still a little confused. But when looking in his eyes something changed deep inside, was her darkness coming into view? "Coming?" He asked. She stood for a moment her mind spinning in circles; she just met him! But then again….

"Oh yeah and I almost forgot…before you join," He turned suddenly, and than shifted quickly out of view. He surprised her; he was faster than Sasuke! He slipped a shurikun out of his pocket and turned it the point side down at her head.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Gaara growled loudly; he and Naruto stepping forward again, the others sure he was going to kill him now. (Even thought they can't…)

He brought it down to her headband slitting it, "Huh?" She said, she quickly pulled out of her hair staring at the cut metal…

"Now…" He said stepping forward once again "Shall we take our leave my lady," He said putting out his arm for her to take.

She tied her headband in her hair tightly once again bringing her head back up smirking up at him taking his arm "I guess I have no other choice my good sir"

Everyone was silent.

No one spoke.

No one moved.

They didn't even look up slightly surprised as the mist slowly dissipated into paint like blur and than slowly became the video room once again…

"Um…" Ino was the first to speak, her normal big mouth were Shino's thoughts, "Anyone up for raman,"

"Heh…sounds good to me…" Naruto said trying to act optimistic.

"Were taking the window, were not gonna risk anymore 'accidents'" Shino said walking towards the window, a pulse mark on his head.

Everyone started to make their way out the window, Gaara climbing out while Shikamaru just stood there drifting off "Ya know I think I'll just take the stairs-," The sand grabbed him dragging his yelling butt out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if this is going to be a very long story it might be kinda short 

They all stared blankly into heir Raman bowls; their appetites seemed to leave them very quickly. People were leaving because of the many teenagers in the room, making comments about it, soon they were the only ones left in the room except for the shop owners washing dishes…but what did they care…they had lost two of their companions …allies…acquaintances…friends. (A lesson coming your way) They all knew one thing: The world was cruel and cold; sometimes the brightest most beautiful days in the world can't penetrate the darkness that fills their worlds. The lightest of hearts can quickly be turned into a pitch black color…sometimes there's no turning back…but sometimes…sometimes….

"Damn Sasuke…" Gaara muttered under his breath.

"What was that punk?" A cold voice brought his eyes open and made everyone look to the side, a cloaked figure shadowed the light that illuminated into the shops.

With a quick gasp, Ino flipped around and began to yell: "Sasu-," he, quicker than anyone could react to, he covered her mouth.

He brought his eyes up to the other ninjas who were to stunned to speak "Do you guys still hang out at that roof?" He asked.

With a quick 'Hmmph' Naruto nodded.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Sasuke said in his normal cold voice, he still hadn't taken off the cloak that concealed his identity. He obviously said that to try to take some of heat off the fire. No use. Naruto got to his feat, made his way across the roof and right when Sasuke turned to him…he slapped him right across the face. It wasn't a sissy anger slap though, it was a slap that made everyone wince as it echoed beyond their position, it was one that the people walking on the sidewalks, or eating their lunch in Raman shops looked up wondering what that echoing sound is.

Sasuke's head stayed to the side from the stinging pain of the rage Naruto put into the slap, "Damn you…" Naruto growled at first "DAMN YOU SASUKE!!" He roared not caring if this roof spot was supposed to be kept secret. Sasuke didn't bother to turn his head where it resided "SAKURA WOULD'VE NEVER LEFT IF YOUR DUMB ASS WOULDN'T HAVE GONE OFF TO GET YOUR FUCKING REVENGE!!"

Gaara gave a twitch that showed the 'Language-Please-'

Naruto huffed in and out; Sasuke kept his face to the side his eyes in shock from the sudden outburst. After what seemed like forever Sasuke turned his face back, bringing his eyes to the ground and his deep voice say something no one would expect: "I know"

Naruto gasped. Sasuke was always selfish and didn't blame himself for anything that happened, it wasn't like him. His eyes directed to the ground as if guilty by what happened. Sasuke had changed. His care for Sakura had changed.

"After being separated from her for so long" Gaara's dry voice came in "Has feelings arose from the deep depths of your mind?" His sea green eyes concentrated, narrowed in almost disgust at the raven haired boy, "Or is it your own selfish desires?"

Sasuke's fists clenched almost ripping into his skin, he gritted his teeth angrily "Shut up…" He growled staring Gaara back in the eyes.

"Maybe it was right that Itachi took her away," Gaara said. Sasuke started to shake. "Maybe she needed some protection…" Sasuke growled shut up again "Protection from losers like you"

"I SAID SHUT UUPP!!" Sasuke raised his fist, the hood lifting off of his head flying backwards with the rest of the cloak as he flew at Gaara while yelling as he did, the sand let out of the gourd with lighting speed and smashed its sandpaper like surface at Sasuke thrusting him at the ledge of the building, the impact causing blood to sill out of his mouth.

"Sasuke!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Gaara don't you think your going over board with this?!" Temari yelled to her brother as the other, except for Shino and Shikamru, ran to Sasuke's aid. All she received was a glare that could cut thru glass.

"I see…" Sasuke said refusing the help of his friends around him, he stumbled back onto his feat, Gaara unfazed by this, ignoring the pain rampaging thru his body "So…after the incident" He thought of when Gaara had almost crushed her to death "You really _warmed _to her?" He wiped a strand of blood off of his mouth, and snickered.

Gaara gasped, his eyes widened, but than he adjusted back into his normal brooding position "She was a fellow comrade, and no one deserves to have your _selfish desires _directed towards them"

Gaara had stepped in front of where Sasuke stood so now they were face to face, or more of brooding glares to brooding glares. The others stood, confused, on the sideline.

"Hey…" Naruto looked in thin air with a pause…. "SASUKE AND GAARA LIKE SAKURA?!?!"

The others fell to the side. Ino smacked him upside the head "BAKA!" She yelled.

They brought their attention back to the glare down; the next move surprised everyone.

"DID THEY JUST BITCH SLAP EACHOTHER?!"

(I'm sorry I had to )

Sasuke and Gaara had both lifted up their hands at the same time and smacked each other in the face at the exact moment.

"Now that's what I call being angry in a girly way" Naruto said. 'That didn't make sense' everyone else thought slapping their forehead. Just as the excitement of the two boys, now holding a grudge against each other, began to arise, their attention was brought away. Not to far away from their location their was a lowed crash and than smoke arising from the area, it spread out to the whole city of Konoha causing them to put their arms up to shield their eyes from the smoke.

"It must be an attack!" Temari yelled; the lowed crashing continued as the gate to Konoha crashed to the ground and five figures could be seen jumping off the rooftops.

"All right time for our attack on Konoha!!" Deidra yelled swooping one of his arms in the air and punching the air once.

"Your going to have fun with this aren't you princess?" Sasori asked Sakura, who was nearby, calmly.

She looked at him and a big smile came across her face and she looked forwards again "Oh tons…" She glared slightly "You don't even know how much fun…"

Kisame smirked a toothy smirk "All right… SEPARATE!!" He yelled. (He had always wanted to do that) Sasori went left along with Deidra, Kisame and Itachi went right. Itachi gave Sakura a nod that meant 'Be careful' she nodded, mouthing back 'I will' and kept forward.

The group of teenagers stood in a circle ready to attack whatever came at them. Without warning, Gaara's sand barrier swooped around them in protection "What happened?!" Sasuke yelled over all the commotion.

"Someone's throwing shurikun at us!" He called back; surprisingly they were back to back. When the clanking on the sand he sent the sand back into his gourd so they could examine their attacker. The figure dropped to the ground, slumping over. Every ones eyes widened. They slowly leaned back into an upright position smirking, their cherry blossom pink hair hung at the side of their head.

"Heh…missed me?" She said flipping her hair back a bit mockingly. They all stared at her.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said reaching out slightly, but she backed away more still smiling.

"Let's play a little game everyone…" She said darkly "A little game of tag…and…I'M IT!" She yelled and jumped back.

In deep confusion Ino, Gaara, and Sasuke all jumped into the smoke that she had disappeared into "INO! WAIT!" Shikamaru yelled, everyone else had stayed back, "We gotta find them!" He called to the others.

"But what about the others that were with her?!" Hinata yelled back.

"Fine! Everyone separate different ways!" He yelled becoming frustrated.

"RIGHT!" They all yelled in unison, and hopped their separate ways into the smoke filled town of Konoha.


	4. Sakura vs Ino

Ino ran into a familiar area. It was Sakura and Ino's old school, back when they had first met. _**'Why would she come here?' **_Ino thought looking around, the odd mist that they had seen in the forest when Itachi had stolen Sakura from all of them, was hanging around what seemed to be the entire village. She wandered through the flower hill searching for the where about of her friend. She turned the corner of the building and just as she did she felt something touch the back of her neck "Eh?" She said picking it off the back of her collar. It was a flower petal.

"Ya know…" Ino looked up almost immediately. Sakura was on the roof picking petals off of a flower tossing them away carelessly "I always found it funny that I stopped being your friend because some loser boy and now look at me…" She stood up staring off in the distance "I hate him and I love his brother…Its like loving him was for no use…a waste of a piece of my heart that was just waiting to be torn out and thrown away like a worthless piece of paper with a cheesy love poem written on it that was never cared for…" She looked down "And all along…there was someone who really cared for me"

"Sakura…" Ino said holding back tears "How do you know he even loves you? He might be using you to get to Sasuke so that he can kill the remaining member of the Uchiha clan, you never know…" She started to shake "He doesn't love you…Sasuke loves you…Gaara loves you…your friends love you!!! We're the ones who really care about you!! And we want you back!" Sakura said nothing; she didn't even look at her "Every one would except you back gladly! We all miss you!"

"I'm sorry Ino…" Sakura said taking off her gloves that kept her from burning any one with her chakra. She clenched her fist tightly "That can't be done…" Sakura jumped off the roof sending her fist at Ino, Ino quickly dodged putting her arms up in a defensive position. She pulled out a pair of shurikun and slashed at Ino quickly ducked under and jumped backwards away from them but Sakura was so fast that Ino could feel the stingy wind wisp past her face and arms she even saw some of her blonde hair fly thru the pastel colored air. She jumped into the air as Sakura tried to kick her under the legs, and this triggered a memory in Ino's mind. She gasped: This was the same way Sakura fought in their battle except Ino was only protecting herself so as not to hurt her confused friend.

'_**I have to remember what she did completely in the last battle and change my style only to knock her out so that I can bring her back…' **_She felt a kick hit her right in the stomach flinging her thru the bushes and into a tree _**'DAMN IT!' **_She thought trying to bring her head back up, blood coming out of her mouth, _**'She's way to fast! Where did she get such incredible speed?!' **_

Sakura stepped over the bushes _**(Quick fact: Her robe is much less long than the other Akitsuki it almost resembles a dress) **_She walked over to Ino and just stared at her for a bit; Ino looked back into Sakura's eyes not sure what was going on. A feeling of fear fled into her, Sakura's eyes seemed to be telling her that she was pathetic, not worth her time. Ino couldn't even get her legs to move… "What…what happened to you?" Ino whispered shaking slightly.

Sakura kept silent for a few moments but after a bit walked over to Ino and picked her up by the front of the shirt "I found strength," She smacked her fist right into Ino jaw and right than let go of Ino's shirt letting her fly and smash into the ground and roll. Sakura cracked her knuckles "Real strength…"

_**Well it's probably the shortest chapter I've ever put in a fan fiction in my life…**_


	5. Sakura vs Gaara

Sakura stepped over to where Ino lay. She stared for a moment, pushed Ino's head with her foot. No movement. She poked her stomach with her foot this time, still nothing. She stepped to the side, leaving Ino unconscious on the ground not caring what state she had put her in _**'He's next.' **_She thought jumping onto a building and hopping off.

Shikamaru ran into the area, he had heard crashing sounds and talking from away. He ran into the field and saw a figure lying in the grass. "Ino!" He yelled rushing to her side; he picked her head up "Ino are you awake?! Are you OK?!" He shook her a bit trying to wake her up, he could feel her breathing though "She's unconscious…" He said in relief.

"Shika-kun what's wrong, I heard you yell…" Hinata's timid voice came in.

"Ya, take Ino somewhere safe and quick, she's hurt badly," He said putting Ino's arm over Hinata's shoulder to support Ino.

"What about you?" She asked quickly before he took off.

"I've got something to take care of…" He said bolting off. When in the air he looked behind him, Hinata was already gone.

'Hinata' stood behind a tree and brought her hands together and smoke appeared around her, when it cleared there stood a blonde man with his hair back in a pony tail and eyes covered, "Heh that was easier than I thought he didn't expect a thing," Deidra said "So this is the princesses best friend eh?" He said looking at the blonde "Hey she kind of looks like me, she could be my sister" He said amused, he took out a walki talki "The first part of phase one of the princesses plan is done." He said smirking.

"Good…" Itachi's deep voice answered on the other line.

"So how's destroying the city going, fun? I can't believe I got stuck with this job…"

"I must go…" Itachi hung up his walki talki.

Gaara ran into the forest, he looked around; this made his eyes widen. It was the same area that the battle between Naruto and him had happened and he had pinned her to a tree, she was so much weaker back then…

"You really are strange did you know that? I can't figure you out"

"Same to you Hurono…" Gaara answered completely unfazed. He didn't face her, even though he knew she was standing behind him.

"It always seemed like you hated me…" He could feel her eyes stab into his back "Do you hate me?" With a flash she was in front of him pouting, "Do you?" He said nothing he just stared at her. Did she become evil? "Are you gonna answer?" She asked still acting like a little kid. The next thing that happened surprised even, Gaara in the oddest manner. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her staring forward "Wha?" Was all Sakura could say. There was an odd silence between the two It must have been strange for Gaara he felt something he hadn't in a long time that day: Heart break.

Sakura pushed him from her softly and reached for the weapon carrier on her leg. She took Gaara's hands into her with a shurikun put in his hand and pointed it at her chest where her heart was "I see what's going on here," She said smirking "You have feelings for me? You wanna kill me don't you? Right?" Her smirk became bigger. Gaara was silent his eyes wide. She than pushed the shurikun into her neck, "If you love me than kill me."

He flinched at the two words: Love and kill. She wanted him to kill her! Sakura just stood there smiling in a devilish manner. What was she doing? Playing games with him?! "What happened to you…" He whispered.

"Well if you wont kill me…" She brought the shurikun away from her neck and put it in the middle of them. She slipped her hands off of Gaara's and right than when she did the shurikun; it fell thru the air and clacked before their feat in almost a symbolizing way "Than I'll just have to kill you." She slipped her hand into the weapon carrier once again and jumped at him the sand swooped in front of her knocking the shurikun out of her hand. She jumped back and pushed herself off a tree trunk smashing her fist into the sand.

'_**What is she doing?! She knows only Lee can get thru my sand!' **_He thought angrily.

Sakura kept attacking the sand in the same fashion but it seemed he had to whip the sand out much more quickly as the seconds passed by like stab wounds in his heart. Why did everything have to go wrong with someone who had already felt pain like a daily dosage of medicine? He had already lost the closest person he could ever had been and now the one who had made his heart ach in an odd but pleasing way was now out of his reach. She didn't care about him anymore. He never had a chance. Never. Never. Never.

His head began to pound he grabbed his hair almost ready to pull it out "AAAAAAAAGGHHHH!!" He screamed leaning over in pain letting tears run down his face.

'_**Got him.' **_She thought with a satisfied smiled, but right before she was ready with her next attack she was hit "Eh…"

Gaara's eyes snapped back open, he heard a shriek of pain outside his sand barrier; he let it drop with a quick "Sakura!" He saw her on the ground, her eyes were squeezed shut and her hand was on her shoulder. He ran over leaning over her, blood was spilling from her shoulder. He felt another emotional stab wound go into his heart… "W-Why…" He gasped reaching for her wound as if to help.

"Because…" Sakura said in a raspy whisper, she punched him in the head knocking him across the grass just like she did Ino, this time though knocking him completely unconscious "un fair…" She had to fight with her self to sit back up; she placed her hand on the gash in her shoulder almost dropping to the ground again. She had lost too much blood "Sasuke will have to be patient…" She said thru her gritted teeth. She took the time to heal the wound ignoring the pain by taking slow deep breaths as it healed. She stood not bothering to check if Gaara was knocked, he hadn't even fidgeted ever since she had knocked him in the head, she also knew that the punch was _pretty _hard. She hopped into the trees wobbling a bit because she had just healed herself.

When Shikamaru got there, there was no one at all. All that was left was a small puddle of blood _**'Damn it I keep missing her!' **_He thought in frustration, his attention was quickly taken to Konoha in the distance. Another building had collapsed. _**'Man, I knew these guys were good but not this good! Their destroying the whole village and here I am chasing that troublesome girl!' **_He shook his head and jumped into the trees, right as he got to his second branch he was knocked off, he fell to the ground yelling at first but than just lying there in pain. He looked up and saw the troublesome konichi he had been chasing after standing in the trees "Ya know" She said, "Your getting real annoying…"

I'm sorry to everyone who was hoping for it but Ino is not dead but that's kind of a spoiler, I am sorry but there are only about 2 or 3 chapters left! I am also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I have made and I am also sorry that the battles are so short. Hope you are stilling enoying!

_**Abby**_

_**AKA: AnimeFairyofDarkness**_


	6. Sakura VS Shikamaru

**If anyone didn't know this is all happening in the time skip period.**

Sakura stood in the tree glaring down at him Shikamaru stared back his mouth hanging open. She finally said something "You really annoy me ya know…Lazy and always complaining non stop everyday I always thought there was no stop to it… And yet you are a genius…" A smirk came across her face.

"Heh…same to you…" He answered sitting up.

"You don't know my background…" She said, "So why have you been fallowing me…no wait let me guess…" She made a thoughtful face and than snapped "Ah I know was it for…" She did a jutsu and when it cleared her as Ino was standing there "This?" Shikamaru gasped. "Oh Shikamaru help me big bad 'ol Sakura is pushing me around! Please help me!"

"Stop. It. Sakura…" Shikamaru said darkly.

"Hm?" She said smiling.

"Itachi…" Sasori said, he had Hinata unconscious over his shoulder and Itachi had Shino over his. All over Konoha there was chaos. There were fires, destroyed buildings, and most of all: Bodies of Ninja's and Kounichis lye everywhere and Itachi and Sasori walked as if it was a walk in the park on a mad summers day…

"Hm?"

"What exactly was the personal training you gave Sakura?" He asked.

Itachi didn't speak for a bit "To injure people…psychologically…"

The Ino Sakura person stood smirking at Shikamaru's anger "Well I see-," But right before she could finish she fell forward slightly and her mouth gaped open, blood splattered out and a shurikun was sticking out her back. She fell out of the tree and as she did Shikamaru immediately shot up and ran towards her about to catch her but right when she hit his hands a cloud of smoke had appeared and all he was holding was a log. He heard a maniacal laughter and turned around, Sakura was sitting in the tree her hand was out as if she had thrown something, he glared angrily again dropping the log, "You really fell for it!" She yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled at her.

She smiled "Playing a little game…and it's fun…" Her eyes widened in an insane manner "As long as one of us is enjoying it…" She shrugged "Ya know I was planning on keeping you alive for a while like the others but…that would take all the fun out of it doesn't it."

He gasped wide eyed _**'Does she seriously have intentions to kill me!? Ah man I didn't want to get involved in this is the first place! What the hell is she doing any ways we've sparred before and she wasn't able to defeat me even once and failed **__**miserably **__**every time, she thinks that she can beat me just because she got a little stronger now!' **_"Your crazy." Shikamaru said shaking his head "You've gone crazy…"

"If you call the state I'm in crazy…" She smiled insanely again "Than I have always been" She yelled, jumping at him shurikun out. He didn't move; this made her smile disappear. Sakura stabbed the shurikun into his shoulder and let go of it pushing herself off, she hopped from tree to tree glancing behind herself repeatedly, it was hiding but she could see his shadow jutsu fallowing her. She put her hands into a hand symbol closing her eyes, when she opened them they were like a dragons eye. She looked around, she could see thru all the trees only able to see the figures of humans. This made her frustrated. Shikamaru had made a bunch of clones and scattered them everywhere and they weren't doing the same thing either, they all made different movements that made them all look human! _**'If I try and throw a shurikun at all of them this thing will catch me!' **_She thought frustrated. Shikamaru had found a spot real far away while she was confused over his shadow clones; he was controlling it only by instinct.

'_**AH!' **_He thought; he caught her! He stood up and looked around, he ran over to where he thought she was, which meant she was running towards him (I know that's not true with his jutsu but give me a break I'm not so wonderful with this ') He saw the black cloak and smiled stopping "Heh you really thought you could win this? You may be a genius and really strong but guess what Sakura: I'm stronger" He pointed at himself feeling victorious, but than his mouth dropped. He took the jutsu off and walked over, she had fallen to the ground right then… He gasped. It was just her akitsuki cloak! He growled throwing it to the side.

Sakura was gasping for her breath with her back to the tree, she was now in a black shirt and shorts _**'Damn it…He's a tactical genius! How do you beat that!' **_She regained herself _**'Idiot' **_She told herself _**'Remember their training' **_

She stood up in a tree looking down at him, her eyes showing no emotion. She took out a kunai and pointed it at her heart, "This is exactelly what you want."

"Sakura!" He yelled.

"This is what Gaara wanted," She continued "THIS IS WHAT EVERYONE WANTS!" She stabbed herself in the heart, blood splattering on the ground.

"_SAKURA!!!!" _He screamed. He jumped into the tree; she was already falling, he jumped at her ripping the kunai from her hand, but it had already gone deep into her heart. He tried to catch her but just ended up falling on top of her, he was to shocked to get up, he could feel her blood. "P-Please tell me you're a shadow clone…" He stuttered.

"No…I'm not…" She said. Blood was on her mouth; her pink hair was a mess and her eyes blank.

"Why the hell did you-," he began, but he started to cough up blood, he sat up and looked at his chest, it wasn't her blood…it…it was…HIS! "Wha…" He looked down at her, the place where her heart was completely untouched.

"It's not my heart either…" She said quietly, her head fell to the side "I used yours…"

He fell to the side, grasping his chest…

The red headed Akitsuki watched from a tree what happened, and when Shikamaru was on his side, seeming to be bleeding to death he jumped down to Sakura you alright princess?" He asked quietly.

"Ya…but I used so much chakra on that one…switching hearts…and stuff…" She muttered smiling a little, but not opening her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you to take you to Itachi so you can rest?" He asked, fidgeting a little. He had never talked to her alone…he had always had an odd sense of jealousy of Itachi, he always had a dream of making her one of his doll, but even in her weakened state, he knew he couldn't.

"Yes…that would be great…Sasuke will have to wait a…little longer…" She said, and right when Sasori picked her up she fell asleep. As he hopped thru the trees he heard her mutter in her sleep "Your hands are so cold…"

He knew that taking Sakura back to Itachi unconscious meant that he would have to get the quiet but terrifying wrath of Itachi.

Sorry about chapter 5 I messed up big time by outing up the wrong one but I DID fix it, I checked. Sorry to everyone who loves Shikamaru, he's dead.

_**AnimeFairyofDarkness**_

_**AKA**_

_**Abby**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke ran aimlessly; an hour had to have gone by already! _**'Maybe longer…' **_He thought looking around _**'And I still can't find Sakura…'**_

"Ya know your brother really wanted to kill you but…" A voice said. He swooped around an every horror of the world seemed to flow into him, making his heart feel like it was ready to explode or shatter into a million pieces at the site. Sakura sat in the tree swinging her legs, her skin was much paler than it had ever been; she wore a short black dress with red clouds outlined in white, it hung down just above her knees, her eyes were no longer the jade jewels they use to be but now were more like daggers completely shaped from jades, her nails were like claws darkened by a purple nail polish, and her smile almost showed insanity. Behind her…behind her was that man…the one…the only…Itachi Uchiha… "I told him it was my duty I mean you got to kill the whole Uchiha clan, so why should he have all the fun?" She said shrugging, but returning to her smile "But he came with to whiteness me kill you. Your probably wondering why I'm explaining this while he's standing right behind me. Well he still thinks that you're a weak little boy as you always have been and he wont speak to you…" Her face pouted "Itachi-ssaamma! Does that mean your saying I'm weak?! You wont speak to him because he's weak and you're strong! So does that mean…"

Itachi leaned down putting his hand thru her hair "Never…You" He said leaning to her ear "Are much much more powerful than that boy…" He whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened…Sakura was…was…insulting him…calling him weak…weak… WEAK…His hands tightened into fists…they were messing with him…

Sakura finally stood "Alright Sasuke I give you two promises as your formal friend…But trust me your not going to like it." Her eyes narrowed into a serious fashion "I promise to break you thru this battle, I will make you suffer and I will make sure you know how much the entire Akitsuki hates you and how much I hate you. And second… I vow to kill you."

His eyes widened and he felt something roll onto his face. He was crying…just a bit… he hadn't let a single tear come down his face since the day Itachi had killed everyone… She wanted to kill him.

"Ya know everyone got similar treatment but yours and Shikamaru's are way different, oh poor poor Shikamaru…" She said shaking her head.

"What did you do to Shikamaru?!" He yelled, almost screaming it out.

"Why you don't?" She said as if surprised "Oh I'm so sorry…He was in my way… And he was being so _annoying _that I had to do something about, god almost killed myself doing it to…"

He winced at the word killed "Wait…" He voice softened "You…Sakura…you… killed someone…you killed…"

"Everyone dies Sasuke," She shook her head with fake sympathy "Everyone. Some people just have earlier deaths than others. Just like yours."

She jumped down from the tree with her fist only out, quickly got into fighting position. He had figured it out: Fight Sakura, weaken her, knock her out, take her back to the others and kill his brother. Sakura would probably be put under house arrest and he would keep an eye on her. Most people wouldn't think so but…he wanted the old Sakura back.

Sasuke blocked her attempt to punch him in the stomach, but just than as he did she grabbed his wrist and lifted him over her shoulders and threw him at a tree so hard that the branches broke from the limbs and toppled onto him.

"You know Sasuke there are sacrificments in life as you know…But some…some are bigger." She said.

Itachi stared down at her, she was well formed now, not unfeeling but strong, he remembered what she did without a tear in her eye today…

"Princess are you sure you can go thru with this I mean Itachi did but I'm not sure you-," Kisame growled.

"_**You've always had doubt in me Kisame and I'll prove to you how strong I really am." She said smiling at the Akitsuki members behind her.**_

_**Sakura's parents were in fighting positions on the roof "Those bastard Akitsuki took my daughter and I'm gonna get her back!!!!" Sakura's fiery father yelled.**_

"_**Keep your voice down and be ready…" Sakura's mother said to him. They were surprised, one of those black-cloaked freaks already showed up, but their want to kill the figure turned into pure shock and tears running down their faces. Her pink hair swayed with the in-brought wind that came from the many falling buildings in Konaha, and a smirk was pasted on her pale skin. They quickly ran over to her wrapping their arms around her questioning her and telling her how much they missed her. All they got was a 'Really?'. She stabbed her father thru the heart and than pushed him away from her, and leaned back taking out the weapon again slashing her mother in the throat quickly, all doing this while smiling, as they both fell she thru two kunai's letting them hit the two strait in the heart.**_

"_**Heh…" She said as they fell to the floor "And you doubted me to…" She turned to the shocked Kisame and did the peace sign**_

"_**Cold hearted and ruthless." He said with a snicker "I wouldn't mind having you as a little sister…"**_

"You…You killed your own parents?" Sasuke said shakily, he had gotten up from the trees branches and the horrible story told to him by force. She just came at him again, this time with a weapon, he whipped out his own, the two-started sword fighting with the small weapons, twisting and twirling to avoid any blood being spilled from their own bodies; out of nowhere Sakura threw the shurikun into the air distracting his attention for only a second, one precious second was all she needed. As quick as the time passing them by itself, Sakura did a hand symbol, a second Sakura came out of nowhere and kicked him right than making him fly once again.

They both ran across the area and used 'The technique' both their hands lit up with a red flame, Sakura 2 punched Sasuke in the chin burning him there and sending him up in the air Sakura 1 jumped in the air and punched him in the chest sending him to the ground with another burn in his clothing and chest. Blood flew from his mouth when he smashed into the ground, the two Sakura's landed, and Sakura 2 disappeared. She watched as Sasuke slowly got back onto his feet, struggling to stand.

"Oh you thought this would be easy didn't you!" She said in pretend surprisement "Lil' ol' Sakura was going to be a cinch to beat because of how weak she is?"

"Your strong…" He said stumbling, wiping blood off his mouth.

She started to snicker…than laugh, than it became maniacal, both Sasuke and Itachi raised an eyebrow "Do you know…how long I've waited for you to…say that! The great Sasuke Uchiha telling a little pink haired girl she's strong!"

He came at her again with the shurikun, and they started to fight again. Itachi was almost amazed, they were just barley matched. Sasuke slashed and she ducked. Sakura tried his stomach but he pushed her head down boosting himself over her and tried to stab her back but she quickly spun around and clanked his shurikun, for a bit they struggled to get their shurikun past the other. They both flew backwards panting. A new power came into Sasuke: If he was to win this he had to use _**that **_technique. The new one, not the chidori…but it…

He jumped on the trees and started to circle her running faster and faster on their trunks, she got ready to defend but it was to late. A string came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her stomach, it yanked her backwards and she flew into the tree behind her, as Sasuke ran around the trees it continued to wrap around her, he came to the ground and threw two shurikun to the trees nearest to the one she was attached to, her arms were lifted up, the strings were spiraled around her arms and now the were up because of the two trees the strings were stuck to.

She quickly looked left and right. She was stuck! She growled at Sasuke who was staring at her. _**'Wait a minute…' **_He walked towards her and started to look her up and down _**'is he checking…me…out…Oh hell no…' **_Sasuke put his hand on one of the tree trunks and looked at her more closely "Sasuke Uchiha a pervert?" She hissed.

"It may take a while but I am going to take care of something I should have years ago…" Sasuke turned towards Itachi who was looking at the two he glared at Sasuke, but this made Sasuke's eyes widened, he wasn't glaring at Sasuke in the way that he wanted to kill him he was glaring in a way…in a way…that a guy glares at someone would hit on his girlfriend, he had seen Neji use the same one on someone. He ignored this.

"No Uchiha…" He heard Sakura hiss; "This is our battle" He turned slowly, feeling a slight shudder from the fierceness of her voice. When he looked her direction he saw a shurikun floating in the air with chakra flowing around its outer edges, it flew at Sasuke's hand cutting it and knocking the string from his hand. It unraveled from her body, letting her off the tree. The string coiled around her feat, a deep glare resided in her eyes _**'Great now I have to use up a bunch of chakra because I used that ability and now It'll continue for one minute…' **_All the shurikun that had fallen down during the battle, all grouped around her, making her glow along with the shurikun. She walked towards Sasuke and as she did the shurikun flew in and out slashing at him. He did his best to block each shurikun but they were so quick that he was bleeding left and right. Soon enough they had moved to the edge; where the cliff was. Sasuke took a quick glance backwards, he couldn't see even near the bottom because of the mist; all he could do was listen to the small rocks fall off the ledge and hit the edges of the cliff.

"So…" He said looking back into her sharp jade eyes, standing up strait "What're you going to do? Push me down?"

"No…" Sakura lifted up her hand, the shining web like string that Sasuke had used on her was wrapped around her hand. Sasuke gasped and immediately looked to his feat, the web was carefully wrapped around his feat "I'd much rather trip…" She jerked her hand back not once giving a sad look, narrow of the eye brow, or even flinch as he fell backwards off the cliff.

"No you don't!!" He yelled. Sasuke grabbed onto the string and pulled it so hard it knocked Sakura off her feat, as she did she fell forward again and fell off the cliff with him. He grabbed her wrists pulling her towards him and to her surprise, kissed her fiercely "I love you." He whispered.

She just smirked a malevolent smile "Than his plan worked…"

Itachi bolted to the cliff and all he could do was watch as the black figure of Sakura disappeared with Sasuke into the mist "He…He killed them both…" He whispered his red eyes shaking and breath raspy.

"Itachi-sama!" He heard the excited voice of Deidara, "We got the princesses friends!" He called. Itachi turned Deidara had Hinata and Ino over his shoulder, Sasori had Gaara and Neji, Kisame had Naruto and Kiba, one of Sasori's puppets had Ten Ten, Kunkoro, and Temari.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasori asked quietly looking around. Itachi didn't answer; he just looked away from them.

"Okkaaayy…uh what do you want us to do with them?" Deidara asked.

"Do what you will…" Itachi said walking away, he walked towards the path down to the bottom of the cliff…

"Alright!!" Deidara said, and Kisame letting out an evil snicker.

_**WOW I ENDED IT QUICK! Hope you liked it but wait is it the ending? Is it? Is it? …**_


	8. The end

The Akitsuki, a band of murderous villains, were killed the previous day. With the combined efforts of the teenage ninjas they were led off of the cliff and killed the same way as Sasuke Uchiha. Supposedly Hurono Sakura was killed with him but no body was found, more information will be provided if any is found.

Itachi stood in the graveyard standing in front of two graves: Naru Shikamaru and Sasuke Uchiha. The sun was setting; the area was shadowed but at the same time bright as the large glowing ball of the sun slowly disappeared behind the hill "Foolish little brother…" He said simply said before turning…turning to the figure next to him… She was much shorter than him, her pink hair hung above her shoulder, her arm was broken and she covered in bandages and scratches. The most peculiar thing was the bandage over her eye. "How is that eyes treating you?" He asked.

She looked up at him seeming surprised and touched her eye "Ya it's gonna take some getting use to ya know…having Sasuke's sharingan…It makes me feel almost like Kakashi"

"Yes but you will make much better use of it…you will be trained by someone who had had it all their life…" He said.

She smiled taking her hand off her eye "I remember the first day I met you…"

She was seven…He held his hand out to her… 

"And you introduced me to the Akitsuki…"

Deidara. Sasori. Kisame… 

"And we trained you…" Itachi said.

"Ino thought I was a weak little girl. So did the rest of them…" She said with a smirk.

"And than came your first mission…"

Make Sasuke fall in love with you… 

She snickered.

_**Than when he is in your palm, destroy his heart.**_

_**Rip it into pieces**_

"And I did."

Ino

Sasuke

Gaara

Naruto

Shikamaru

Hinata

Temari

Kunkoro

Ten Ten

Neji

All of them fell for it…All of them.

"Come on Sakura, we must go before someone sees us…" He said turning.

She looked at him as he walked and than looked at the grave and smiled "You idiot maybe I would have made your death a little less painful if you would have been a little nicer to me…" She ran to catch up with Itachi and smiled "I love you."

"And I have loved no other but you."

"Neither I"

The two were off. They were going to rebuild the Akitsuki with even more dangerous cutthroat villains…

What had happened with Itachi falling in love with Sakura? It all started with a simple mission for the Akitsuki: Find a young ninja in training and make them one of them. Sakura was that choice. Eventually Itachi took an interest in the young girl with a bad temper and a skill with trickery; he had never felt anything for his family, every bit of his love was spent on Sakura. Sakura had never really loved Sasuke, it was all a trick so lead him to his demise.

Sorry it was short 

_**Loved writing it**_

_**AnimeFairyofDarkness**_

_**AKA**_

_**Abby**_


End file.
